Happy Family
by pottercullen62
Summary: Post NM. What if Edward left not knowing he left his twins with Bella as well? After 10 years, Bella and her daughter Renesmee and son Anthony with her coven is now in Forks. how ill Bella react when she saw familiar faces? How will Edward react when he came fae to face with his own children?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- FLASHBACK

It's been 7 months and 2 weeks since they left, he left. And 7 months and 2 weeks since I found out I was pregnant to his twins. I was laying on my bed with my hand in my belly when all of a sudden my back was in pain. I screamed when I felt my belly was being cut, good thing I'm not in Charlie's house anymore. Then I realized I already gave birth to my twins, his twins. I looked down and saw the two of them looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes and emerald green eyes. I felt the energy left my body and saw that my blood is everywhere. I started sobbing when realization hit me hard, I was dying. I cannot take care of my care of my twins, they will grow up with no parents. I started crying uncontrollably, then out of nowhere someone bent my neck then bit me. The burning fire spread throughout my body . I looked at my side too see who bit me, then I saw my baby Anthony with blood dripping from his mouth to his chin, I realized that he is the one who bit me and I'm changing. For 9 days, the burning didn't left. My baby Renesmee and Anthony were always at my side. At the time I heard my heartbeat slow down then stopped I flew my eyes open and surveyed my sorroundings. Blood was everywhere. I froze. Blood. I sniffed the air. I thought the blood will tempt me but I was wrong. It repulses me. It makes me sick. The Cu—they said that human blood will make the newborn crazy. But why not me? I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard shuffling. I looked at my side and saw my baby twins looking at me with their beautiful eyes. I slowly got up and walked towards them. I picked them up and hugged them both.

"Hello my baby Renesmee Carlie Swan and Anthony Masen Swan." I said with my new musical voice. Renesmee smile at me with her breathtaking smile while Anthony crookedly grin at me, just like his father. Pain shot in my chest as I realized we 3 are alone. Carlisle and Esme doesn't know that they have a grandchild. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper doesn't know that they have niece and nephew. And lastly, Edward doesn't he have son and daughter. I missed them, him. But I will stay strong with my childrens here. I started to looked around then I caught sight of my reflection but it's a blur. I stood up with my babies in my arms then walked to the mirror. To say I was shocked was understatement. Ther in the mirror, was beautiful, beyond perfect. I cannot believe its me. I still have my mahogany hair but its longer and shiny and has red strands in it. I have the cold marble skin then I have curves! But that's not what surprised mw the most. My eyes. They're violet. He said that newborns has red eyes and becomes golden if they continue to hunt animals. I was brought out of my thought when I felt my hair was being tugged. I looked down and saw my babies playing with my hair. Renesmee has his father's bronze hair but my brown eyes while Anthony is just like his father. He has his messy bronze hair and emerald green eyes when his father was human, just like Carlisle said. The I realized we have to move out, move away from here. I know that I skipped the newborn phase so it will be easy around humans. I have to fake my death, I know Charlie would be devastated when he will hear this. But this is the best. For me, for my children, for all of us.

CHAPTER 2- The McHalen Twins

It's been 2 years since I fake my death. Me, Nessie and Anthony were now living in Ohio. I built us a cabin in the middle of the forest. Nessie and Anthony were adorable. I found out that they are hybrid. Half vampire and half human. I also found out that they will grow fast but stopped when they reached at age 12 because physically they will be 17. They can sleep, eat, cry and blush they also have the vampiric traits like they are faster that normal humans but slower that a normal vampire and they have to taste human blood at least once a month. They also has powers, Nessie can project her thoughts with a simple touch while Anthony can levitate things using his mind. We are currently sitting in the living room while my babies are playing with each other when I smelled it too. My babies looked at me and I know they also smelled it.

"Stay here, ok ? I'll be back quick!" I said in a rush knowing they could understand what I'm saying pretty well. I followed the scent and not long after I saw 2 people holding each other bleeding in front of a bear. I quickly face the bear and growl then snapped it head. I turned around to see the two of them looking at me in fright and shock.

"What are you ?" came from the frantic voice of the boy holding the girl who is more bleeding.

"Im Bella Swan and I lived not far away from here. I cant tell you what I am for now but I can assure you that Im not going to hurt you." I said soothingly the boy visibly relaxed but did not put her guar down while the girl looking at me with puzzled expression.

"Please. Save my sister." The boy begged.

"There's only one thing I can do to save her. Im a vampire, and I can change her to save her." I said giving them an option. The boy looked at the girl while she nodded.

"Please change her then change me." The boy said. I nodded and then bit the the girl's neck and then the boy. I carried them to my house and put them in my bed. I saw my children crawl and sit next to me.

"They're changing now babies." I said as I hugged the both of them. The siblings screamed and I cant stand them. I don't know why but I pressed my hands to their neck where I bit them and their stopped screaming, only whimpering.

" I think I already found out my 3rd power now. Shield, Elements and now Ice. Wow." My babies looked at me in awe.

After 3 days, the siblings whimpering stop and and opened their eyes. I stood still and put my babies behind me knowing newborn doesn't have control. The boy's head snapped to meet mine and the girls followed her gaze, they instantly move into a defensive crouch. I didn't move my babies still behind me. The boy eyes widened as realization hit him and quickly relaxed as well as his sister.

"You're the girl who saved us. Thank you so much." He said while clutching his sister.

"It's okay don't worry. What's your name?" I asked.

"Im Leo McHalen and this is my twin Lizzy McHalen, we're both 16." Leo the blonde hair said while his twin blonde sister nodded and smiled.

"Im Bella Swan, and this is my daughter Renesmee and son Anthony." I said. I'm hesistant at first to show them my baby but still I showed them. They didn't attack as I expected much to my relief.

"I can hear their heartbeats but its very slow, are they ok?" Lizzy asked. I smiled because I can hear the care in his voice. I then went to explanation about vampires. Our laws, Volturi, and tha abilities and disabilities of a vampire.

"You said Vampire cant bear a baby. But I can see that you have, how ?" Leo aske me quizzically. I went back into explaining them my life in Forks, the Cullens, Edward, and my childrens. As I finished my story, the looked in their faces was furious. Then I asked about how did they get into the woods. They looked down at their lap.

"Our parents disown us because they said we are not worth it. So, it's ok if you don't want us here." Leo said quietly. I put my babies down and to went to hug the Leo and Lizzy. They stiffened at first but relaxed at my arms.

"I want the two of you here. We will be a family and we will love each other just like one." They seemed surprise but accepted eagerly. Then my babies Nessie and Anthony crawled back to my lap and looked at the twins while smiling.

" I think I need you to teach how to hunt." I said as the twins clutch their throat. I quickly got my babies and then lead them out to the woods. Then teach them how to hunt. Starting from now on we treated each other like a family.


	2. Chapter 3- The Couple

CHAPTER 3- The Couple

FAMILY. That's how we treated each other. As soon as Leo and Lizzy can control their thirst we immediately moved out of Ohio and moved in London. We are currently staying in an old abandoned house. Im working as a doctor here to support the needs of my family like clothes and foods for my babies. While Im working Leo and Lizzy will take care of Nessie and Anthony, I know they wouldn't do anything because they treated each other like a siblings. Renesmee and Anthony are 4 years old but physically they're like 5 years old, their growing rate are slowing, I don't know why though. They can talk and walk now but it's not really coherent. We also found out what Leo and Lizzy's power. Leo can freeze just like me while Lizzy can create place illusion. As for me, one power is added. Healing. I can heal people but it drains me. Im on my last rounds for the night- as I only working night shifts- when I heard two very slow heartbeats in morgue. I quietly walked down to morgue and entered. There I saw a man and a woman laying on a hospital bed. To humans they're most likely be dead but as Im a vampire I can hear them clearly. I walked towards them to see their eyes opened, half-opened.

"Who are you?" the girl's voice is very quiet that If Im not a vampire, I couldn't hear.

"Im Dr. Swan." My only reply.

"Why are you here? Please. Save us. The other doctors said they cant save us and that heart monitor went dead, they thought we're already dead. Please save us." Weak reply of the boy.

"There's only one thing I can do to save you. Im a vampire. I will change you into one to save you." I said.

"Please change us. I don't wanna die." I nodded then bit their neck. I scooped them in my arms then began running towards my house in the woods. As I came near, I can hear the frantic voice of my family.

"_Is that Bella?" – Lizzy_

"_Is that human?"- Leo_

"_What's going on?"- Anthony_

"_Is that mommy?"- Nessie_

I opened the door quickly then ran towards by bedroom where I lay the two humans. Leo and Lizzy followed not long after holding Nessie and Anthony.

"Mommy?" Nessie asked as they came near me. I kissed the top of my twins head and sighed.

"Hey Ma." Leo greeted, as he and Lizzy kissed my cheeks. I love it when they called me Ma, they are treating me like their own mother.

"What's going on Ma?" Lizzy asked. Then I quickly explained to them what happened in the hospital.

"I think we have to move again after the changed." Leo said while bouncing up and down. I swear, for a 16 year old boy he's like a school girl. I giggled at his enthusiasm and nodded. I put my hands on the humans neck then their screaming slowed down then only whimpering left. I can feel the energy leaving my body.

"Mommy, you 'kay?" Anthony asked while looking at me with his gorgeous emerald green eyes.

"Mommy's okay baby. Just feeling tired. You hungry?" They both nodded then quickly make their food.

After 3 days of whimpering their heartbeats stopped. Me and my family stood still not making any move. Then they both sat up, they both stared at us.

"Dr. Swan right?" the boy asked. I nodded then they both relaxed. We slowly walked towards them then both stiffened. Then the sniffed the air.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath. I remember that Nessie and Anthony are with us and their blood is still potent to them. They both tried to attack us but I quickly froze them.

"Leo, Lizzy get Nessie and Anthony out of here!" I instructed they both nodded and grab my twins then headed outside. When I heard that they are already faraway. I unfroze the two newborns then they both relaxed.

"Dr. Swan we're really sorry." The girl said.

"it's okay I understand. It's my fault, I forgot that you are still newborns. By the way, call me Bella. So what's your name?"

"Im Troy Bricks and this is my fiancé Persia Dwayne." The brown haired boy named Troy said as the blonde haired girl nodded.

"Im Bella Swan, as you know. I'll explain all later but for now it's better if we take you hunting." Then they both started clutching their throat.

I led them outside and to the forest. I instruct them how to hunt and the both started catching their prey. Troy brought down 2 grizzly bear while Persia brought down 3 deers. As they both finished hunting, we ran toward sour house. Then I started explaining all of they wants. Vampire, Our Laws, Volturi and even my EYES!

"You said that vampires only had gold, black and red eyes. But yours are violet, how's that?" Persia asked intrigued.

"I don't know. I think it's because I had longer transformation than any others." I answered.

"What about those Vampires and humans earlier?" Troy asked. Then I explained about Forks, the Cullens, Edward, Nessie and Anthony, and lastly Lizzy and Leo.

"So what about you?" I asked at the same time my family arrived they both stiffened at first but quickly relaxed.

"Are you ok?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes" they both answered.

"We were driving that night after I went to proposed to Persia then on the way home we were hit a drunk driver." Troy explained while hugging Persia.

"So are you staying with us?" Leo asked with excitement in his voice.

"If it's not a bother, we would like to stay." Persia said shyly.

"Of course not." I said. Then Lizzy, Leo, Nessie and Anthony cheered.

"Oh! I have to go shopping for you. do you mind Ma?" Lizzy asked me sweetly using her pout to me.

"Of course not Liz." Then we began to treat each other like a family.


	3. Chapter 4- Mr and Mrs Brown

CHAPTER 4- Mr. and Mrs. Brown

Another 2 years had passed since my life had changed. 8 years in all. We were now living in Anchorage at the outskirts of North America. As usual, we built a small cabin in the woods. My family is now composed of my children, the McHalens and the Dwaynes, I didn't know until then that my family will be growing again. We were in the living room, enjoying each other presence when it all happens. There's a sound like a thunder, I gazed outside our window to see that it's sunny, then why is there a sound like a thunder? Then it clicked. Vampire. Vampires fighting. I suddenly stood up knocking my chair and startling my family.

" I have to see something. Stay here, don't go outside." I ordered them then bolted outside. I followed the sound then it lead me to a small clearing, I saw two vampires torturing two newborns I quickly froze them and then burt them into pieces. I located the two newborns under the tree then I crouch in front of them.

"Hello. Im Bella, don't worry. I will not hurt you." I said slowly. The two vampires are like in their late 30s. the woman with blonde hair spoke.

"Please help us. We don't know what to do and where to go." He said with trembling voice while clutching the woman with jet black hair in his chest.

"Don't worry Im living near here with my family. Do you want to hunt animals?" I asked giving them the option. The both nodded at me then I taught them how to hunt.

"Ok then, do you know how to control your thirst now?" I asked as we finished hunting.

"Yeah we do, thank you so much." Said the girl then I remembered I still don't know their name while I explained ALL of what they have to know.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh! Im Samantha Brown and this is my husband Russel Brown." Samantha said with a motherly smile.

"So how did you become like us? If you don't mind me asking." I looked away embarrassed.

"Of course not! Well, we were walking down this alley when someone grabbed us. Then we woke up 3 days later, then the Vampire who bit us want to destroy us because according to them they didn't intend to change us." Russel said with a shrug while holding the hands of Samantha. Jealousy shot into me, as I remembered Ed_-him._

_Get a grip Bella!_ I thought to myself.

"Oh. Im sorry you're also damned to the eternity." I said.

"It's ok. We have each other." Samantha said and I slowly nodded.

"So do you want to stay with us? Become one of our family? I asked them as I realized we're already near the house.

"Of course!" Samantha exclaimed while Russel nodded with his fatherly smile. Then together we entered my house. _Our_ house.


	4. Chapter 5- The Volturi

Chapter 5- The Volturi

We are now living in Vancouver. My family is really happy with each other. Lizzy and Persia are the bubbliest especially when it comes to shopping just like_ Alice._ Stop Bella! They probably don't remember you.I sighed. Anyway, Troy and Leo were the ones who are troublemakers. Russel's like our father while Sam's our mother, scolding us when we breaks our house. Nessie and Anthony were still kids but they can already walked and talked properly. And of course me, Im the leader of our coven but still Im just like Liz, Pers, Troy and Leo. Oh! I forgot that I already found all of my powers. I can control the elements, shield, freeze/ice, healing, manipulate the weather, I can control the animals, levitation, manipulate people and lastly I can also read minds, just like _him._ Arrgh! It's still hurts when Im thinking of him. I will always love him, I know that and I cant changed that fact. My children once asked me about them, of course I told them_ everything_ and since then they didn't asked anymore.

**Knock knock!** There's a knock on the door startling us all.

"I'll go check it out!" I called then headed to the door. As soon as I opened it, I froze. Why? Because I came face to face with Aro, Marcus, Caius and the whole bodyguards.

"Umm. Hello?" I casually greeted but failed.

"Hello. Someone said that you're coven-" I cut him off

"Family." I stated. He looked confused.

"Huh?"

"We prefer to call us family_ not_ coven." I simply said. Then I realized how idiot I am for correting the Volturi leader. Then he started laughing not long after the whole guards now laughing . While me and my family- that behind me- were confused.

"Of course! How foolish of me. We are her because we hear of your family." Aro said as he stopped laughing.

"And?" I pressed.

"We would like to know if you by any chance pose a threat?" He asked cautiously.

"Im sorry but no. We just want a normal life. Well, normal for a vampire anyways." I said.

"Oh. Ok then, can we get to know each other?"

"Of course."

We started talking and not long after we're comfortable with each other. Of course, as soon as Aro knew about our powers he asked if we want to join the guards but we politely declined. Aro sugeested that we stay at the Volturi castle for a year, I read his thought it's not vicious or power hungry but polite so I accepted. For a year we stayed at the Volturi they all treated us like their family but soon enough we like to move out again to live a normal life. We exchanged goodbyes with a promise that we will contact them, then we were off o the outside world again.


	5. Chapter 6- Will Of My Existence EPOV

Chapter 6- The Will Of My Existence EPOV

8 years since I lost the love of my life. Since then I lost the will of my existence. Because when Bella died she took my heart with her. I know its cliché but that's just the way it is. My family is not better. Even Rosalie, she feels bad that she treated Bella that way. But time cant go back. We are now back in Fork. I don't want at first but Esme convinced me that we have to so I complied. We're posing as a high school student_ again._

_Edward, get down now!_ – Alice thought.

I sighed but complied and went downstairs where my family is waiting.

_Edward,son. – _Carlisle greeted

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's a new family in town. I think their Vampires because of the scent I came across. We have to know what their diet is." Carlisle said.

"So?"

"If their diet is opposite to us we have to make sure they don't hunt here." Carlisle continued as the others nodded.

"I think they're the new students." Alice said.

"Oh Okay." then I went to locked into my room again. For the next few hours, I only spent it alying in my couch. Then not long after Alice is calling me for school.

"Ready?" Alice asked. I nodded then we packed to our respective cars. I went to my silver Volvo, Aice to her yellow Porsche, Jasper's Mustang, Rosalie's BMW and Emmett's monstrous Jeep.

When we got to school, we saw 5 new shiny vehicles. Red Ferrari, Black Mercedes, Pink Vokswagen, Blue Hammer and the new White Visio owned by the Vampires for sure. As the bell rang we made our way to class. English, the only subject I had with my whole siblings. As we passed the hallways, everyone turned to stare at us, we're already used to it so it doesn't bug us anymore, we entered the classroom and took the back seat. Professor Garner started his lesson, only a few minutes passed the door opened and revealed the 4 new students.

"Ok class we have new students. The Dwayne's and the Swan's." Me and my siblings flinched as he said _Swan._

"Im Persia Dwayne and this is my siblings Leo and Lizzy." Said the tall blonde girl.

"Im Troy Swan, please excuse sister she will be here in a minute." As soon as he said this the door burst open and the smell of strawberries and freesias hit me like a brick. Me and my siblings froze as soon as we caught sight of the girl we thought dead for the last 8 years.

"Im sorry Im late. Im Bella Swan."

_My Bella.._


	6. Chapter 7- Seeing Them BPOV

Chapter 7- Seeing Them BPOV

"Ma, you sure you're ok with this?" Leo asked for the 10th time as he entered my room. We're moving back where it all started. Forks.

"Yeah. Im ok Leo. Don't worry." I assured him. He didn't looked convinced but didn't push the subject . we bought a mansion near the woods. A mansion with a 3 floors, 6 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 kitchen, big garage and a garden.

"You lot ready for school?" Russel asked from downstairs. I wore my black jeans, blue shirt with a white cardigan and my stilletos, and then went downstairs where my family is waiting.

"Ready!" Lizzy and Persia squealed. We chuckled at their enthusiasm.

"Where's Nessie and Anthony?" I asked at the same time two small figures ran and hugged each of my legs. I giggled at them and kneel infront of them.

"You're attending primary school alright? I will pick you up so don't go with anyone else." I said sternly, they both nodded and started grinning.

"Alright! Well of to school you lot!" Samantha ushered us outside then we packed to our cars with Nessia and Anthony riding with me.

I drove my children to their school while the others are trailing behind us. As soon as we reached their school, Nessie and Anthony are already bouncing in their seats. Apparently, they cant contain their excitement anymore.

"Behave okay? Mommy will be here as soon as your class is over." I told them and they both nodded.

"Okay mommy!" they exclaimed together. I quickly kissed them and then led them towards their classrooms. I ran towards my car and drove to Forks High. As me and my family got out of cars, all students started whispering and murmuring with each other and it all because of our inhumanly beauty and our cars. I decided to listen to their thought for a minute then instantly regretted it.

"_Is that the Dwaynes and the Swans?"_

"_I bet I can be withone of them at the end of the week."_Gross!

"_Why's everyone looking at them? They're not even pretty."_

I sighed as I stopped listening to their thought me and my family gathered at the back of my car.

"What is it Bells?" Troy asked while Bella by the waist.

"It's nothing. Just the thoughts of the students." I said with a sigh. They chuckled at me, then we headed to the office to get our schedules.

"Ok. Remember, Troy and me will be the Swans. Persia, Leo and Lizzy will be the Dwaynes." I explaine as they quickly nodded.

"So what's everyone first class?" Leo asked while looking at his schedule.

"English." Everyone exclaimed.

"Great! We have the same!" Lizzy squealed. We chuckled at her then we started walking towards our class when suddenly I forgot something.

"Guys. You go first. I just forgot something." They nodded then I ran towards my car. I quickly got it then jogged to my class. As I came near, I heard that they are already introducing theirselves and Troy already excused me. Great! Attention .. I sighed but I opened the door nonetheless.

"Im sorry Im late. Im Bella Swan." I said then I examined the room only to see 5 pairs of topaz eyes staring directly at me with shocked, happiness, guilt and longing.

Then I stared at the eyes of the man I fall inlove. Edward.


	7. Chapter 8- My Bella EPOV

Chapter 8- My Bella EPOV

I cant believe what Im seeing. My Bella is standing infront of the classroom staring directly at me. The four vampires stared at her questioningly as she stared back at them.

_What's wrong Bells?_ Troy asked in his thoughts.

"It's them." Bella answered. I was surprised that she can hear his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Persia asked too low for the humans to hear.

"It's them." Troy answered, they visibly froze while looking at us.

"Ok then, Dwaynes and Swans please take a seat infront of the Cullens." As they walked towards their seats Troy put his arm around Bella and squeeze it, Bella looked at him and smiled. _Jealousy_ shot in me. Is that Bella's mate? They took their seats with Troy directly infront of me, he went to his seat but not before giving me a cold glare. Bella noticed this quickly pulled him down by the sleeves.

Time is very slow when you want it to be fast. For one hour, me and my family were only watching Bella and her family. As the bell rang, all the students and Professor Garner got out leaving us.

"Bella?" Alice and Emmett asked at the same time Bella faced us staring directly at them and nodded.

"Yes its me." Bella answered quietly. Alice ran and hugged her fiercely. Bella went shocked for a moment but quickly recovered and hugged Alice too.

"Come on Alice I want to crush Bella using my hug too!." Emmett whined. Bella chuckled at him and released the now pouting Alice and went to hug Emmett.

"I got my sister back!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I got my brother bear too." Bella said. As soon as Emmett released Bella, Rosalie stepped and enveloped Bella in a hug surprising her but hugged her nonetheless.

"Im so sorry Bella, for the way I treated you." Rosalie apologized as she stepped back only an arm length, Bella's eye visibly soften and she smiled.

"It's okay Rosalie, I understand, its in the past now." She thanked Bella and hugged her once more then stepped back and went to stand with Emmett. As I watch this Jasper's thoughts caught my attention.

_I don't know what to do. I think she hates me now for the way I acted last time.-_ Jasper thought.

"No." Bella said. We all looked at her. Did she just heard Jasper's thought?

"Yes." Bella answered staring at me while the others are looking at us questioningly. Then she stared at Jasper again and speak.

"You're wrong Jasper. Im not mad at you. What happened in my party is entirely not your fault. I am being careless, its in your nature to do it. So im not blaming you. You should also stop blaming yourself." Bella said to Jasper who is utterly shocked. Jasper then went to hugged her.

"Thank you Bella. You don't know how thankful I am." Jasper said as Bella giggled at him.

"It's okay Jasper. Don't worry about it." Bella answered him as she released him. As soon as she and Jasper parted I quickly caught Bella's eyes. We stared at each other for a long time but intentionally Alice spoke.

"It's best if we meet after school." She said. Me and my siblings quickly nodded then waited for them to answer. We were all waiting as we watched Bella's family looked at her.

"Ok. Wait us after school in the parking lot." Bella answered then she and her family got out of the room. Then I realized that Alice is singing Chinese song in her thought, obviously there's something she doesn't want me to know yet.

"What is it Alice?" I asked at her annoyed.

"Edward, you'll know it soon and you wont believe it. But im sure you'll love it." Alice said while bouncing apparently she cant contain her enthusiasm. I ignored her and went to my next class.

In Lunch, Bella and her family didn't went to cafeteria. As the last bell rang indicating that classes is over. Me and my family quickly went to the parking lot and wait for them in the back of my car, not long after they walked towards us.

"Meet us in our house. Just follow them and wait for me to get there." Bella said.

"Where are you going Bella?" Emmett asked as Bella went to answer Alice cut her off.

"Somewhere to get two special persons." Alice said staring directly at Bella. She was shocked at firt but realization hit her.

"Of course you know that Alice." Bella mumbled quietly.

"I want to meet them in person Bella, so you have to get them now!." Alice said as she ushered Bella to the new shiny cars. Bella chuckled at her but complied nonetheless as she walk towards the new white Visio.

"Guys, is the new white Visio is Bella's?" Rosalie asked as she watch the retreating cars.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"And Mama has more cars in the house." Leo said. Im confused though did she called Bella "Mama"? Apparently Im not the only one confused.

"Mama?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Lizzy and me calls her Mama." Leo said nonchanantly.

"Come on, we have to go home now." Lizzy squealed while bouncing, she's just like Alice.

"Ok! I already called Carlisle and Esme!" And with that we climbed to our own cars, Leo's Black Merecedes, Lizzy's Pink Volkswagen, Troy's Blue Hammer and Persia's Red Ferrari. Then we trail behind them.


	8. Authors Note

**Hello**_**darlings!**_

**I think some are confused about some relationships here..**

**Leo and Lizzy are twins not mates, alright? Just to be clear. Then Persia is mated with Troy as well as Samantha to Rusell. Gets? Thanks! Hoping for your reviews! =)**

**Xiexie ni !**


End file.
